My opinion of you
by Lilzuki Kisamaru
Summary: He loves me..He loves me not.. Holding in the feeling of love is the hardest thing to do until the one you love expresses it towards you, and you cant stop expressing it back. Though the puzzles is together, the right picture isn't made, can Jack figure it out or will Yusei give him the answer herself?


My opinion of you.

" _I find it odd I am judged for my first appearance for what I look like, for how I act, can't you_

_see the better side of me ?"_

As the morning sun rose from the mountains, a small ray of sunlight peeked into the window

of Yusei Fudo. Yusei was an average 17 year old girl, on her last year of high school. She didn't fit in

much, but was able to make a few friends. Her two best friends was Crow and what she liked to call

her enemy and friend, Jack Atlas. Upon getting up, Yusei heard her phone vibrate from her dresser.

"W..What?" Said Yusei all groggy from getting up. Yusei grabbed her phone and opened it. Upon her

surprise she got a text from Jack. "Why the hell is he texting me at six in the morning..." Yusei

pronounced, getting up, rubbing her head. Yusei opened the text and read it out loud to herself, "_Hey_

_Yusei! Sorry to text you so early in the morning, I know how tired you can get. Can you meet me at the_

_school early please? I wanna hang out! - Jack." _whispered Yusei to herself. Yusei sighed and got up,

stretching, "He better have a good reason for this..." Yawned Yusei walking out of her room to the

bathroom to shower. After getting ready, Yusei left her house and started walking to her school. She

took a few breaks upon the way, since she was really tired. Once Yusei got to school she saw Jack

standing in front of the school waiting for. Jack smiled and ran to her and hugged her, "Morning

Yusei!" Jack said cheerfully. Yusei pushed Jack off her. She just stood there looking at Jack. Yusei

walked away quickly feeling her face blush.

"What a waste this year will be.." thought Yusei, walking aimlessly around the school. Yusei

checked her watch, seeing that it was still way too early to go too her class. She thought to herself for

a while until she was bumped over by a tall man, "Hey! Watch where you're-" Began Yusei then

looked up seeing Jack standing there.

"Oh..its just you.." Claimed Yusei, standing up dusting herself off.

"S-Sorry Yusei, I didn't mean too..I was just thinking to myself is all.." explained Jack looking

at Yusei. "Its fine.." Said Yusei giving Jack a thumbs up, then turned around and began to walk away.

Before Yusei could walk away Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, pulling her close to his

chest. Yusei blushed and pushed Jack off of her.

"W-What the hell Jack?!" Yelled Yusei blushing. Jack's eyes grew a bit confused. "Sorry Yusei I

was only trying to get your attention.." began Jack, "I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee

with me, you know..before school starts." Noted Jack. Yusei sighed and grabbed Jack's hand and

started to walk out of the school. Jack smiled thinking that Yusei had agreed to his invitation. Yusei

kept on dragging Jack along, taking him outside of the school.

"So..how are you Yusei?" asked Jack, looking at Yusei. Yusei looked at Jack a bit and looked

away. "I'm fine, really tired though.." Explained Yusei, dragging Jack along. Yusei walked a few blocks

until she reached the cafe.

"So..I'm guessing you're making me pay right? Am I right?" Asked Yusei. Jack looked at her a

bit confused. "No Yusei..I'm paying, remember?" Explained Jack, walking over to be in front of Yusei.

Yusei ignored what Jack said and walked inside, holding the door open for Jack. Jack walked inside

and looked at Yusei's hand, wanting to hold it. Yusei walked away from the door, but before she could

get too far, Jack grabbed her hand holding it. Yusei blushed and looked at Jack, flustered.

"W-What are you doing?!" Pronounced Yusei, backing away letting go of Jack's hand. Jack

sighed and walked away. Yusei held her hand and walked over to Jack, flustered. Jack ordered his

coffee and turned to Yusei and asked her for what she wanted, "J-Just a vanilla bean mocha..please."

Answered Yusei. Jack smiled and happily ordered what she wanted. After ordering their drinks, Jack

and Yusei found a nice bench outside, and sat down. Yusei found it awkward at first, just sitting there

with a guy. After a few moments Jack stretched and wrapped his arm around Yusei. Yusei blushed and

just sat there with her heart racing.

"So..Yusei, do you have a boyfriend?" Asked Jack looking at Yusei. Yusei immediately looked

at Jack blushing, and embarrassed. "N-No, I'm single at the moment.." Answered Yusei. Jack smiled a

bit and sat back thinking, "I see..thats nice." Jack closed his eyes and lied back, feeling the cold

breeze run through his golden hair. Yusei looked at Jack for a while, then moved closer to him and

laid her head on his shoulder. Yusei and Jack closed their eyes only to fall asleep on each other. An

hour passed when Yusei woke up and looked at her watch. She had about 5 minutes until the bell

rang for her school. Yusei panicked and sprung up, slapping Jack's shoulder to get him up.

"Jack! Get up! We have 5 minutes until we're late for school!" Yelled Yusei shaking Jack. Jack

sprung up immediately grabbing his bag and started running for the school. Yusei followed behind

him trying not to trip, "W-Wait up!" Yelled Yusei running out of breath. Jack rolled his eyes and ran

back and picked up Yusei, holding her bridal style, and started running again. Yusei held onto Jack

tightly, only holding on for dear life. In a matter of minutes Yusei and Jack arrived in their class, at the

school in about 4 minutes 36 seconds flat. Yusei hopped off Jack and kissed his cheek, "Thanks."

whispered Yusei, only to speed walk to her seat. Jack rubbed his cheek and smiled walking to his

chair. The whole day was a complete waste and a bore. The whole day was spent with the teachers

lecturing the students on how they need to study for final exams. At the end of the day Yusei met up

with Crow in front of the school.

"Hey Yusei! How was your day?" Asked Crow. "It was alright Crow, better than I thought, I

guess." Answered Yusei, then smiled a bit. Crow smiled and started walking off. Yusei stood in front

of the school, hoping to see Jack before he left. Yusei stood there for about 10 minutes, then sighed.

She started walking away before she heard someone call her name, in the background. "Yusei!"

Yelled Jack running out of the school. Yusei turned to see Jack, she smiled and waited for him. "Did

you wait this whole entire time for me Yusei?" Asked Jack looking at Yusei. Yusei felt a bit flustered,

and nodded. Jack sighed and hugged her close, "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting..." excused Jack.

Yusei blushed even more and hugged him back. "I-Its alright," started Yusei, "Would you like to come

to my house?" Asked Yusei looking at Jack. Jack smiled a bit, and let go of Yusei, then held her hand.

"Sure, I would love to come to your house..Yu-Chan." Answered Jack. Yusei blushed madly when she

heard Yu-Chan. She started walking away from the school, holding Jack's hand. They walked together

talking and laughing, enjoying themselves. After a few blocks Yusei and Jack arrived at Yusei's home.

"Well..this is it." Said Yusei walking towards the large house. Jack was amazed on how big the house

was, not that his house wasn't big. Yusei unlocked the door and walked inside, "Mother! Father! I'm

home!" Shouted Yusei. The voice echoed throughout the house. Yusei sighed not hearing an answer

and walked into the kitchen, setting her bag on the kitchen table. Jack walked in with her looking

around the house, thinking it was beautiful. Yusei found a note on the counter from her mother and

father, opening the note, it said that her parents were working extra hours and wouldn't be home till

the next day. Jack walked over and read the note from behind Yusei and smirked, wrapping his arms

around her neck.

"Looks like we have the whole place to ourselves..Yu-Chan.." Pronounced Jack, then kissed

Yusei's neck ever so softly. Yusei blushed and turned to Jack a bit to look at him, "J-Jack what a-are

you doing?" asked Yusei blushing. Jack ignored what Yusei said and kept kissing her neck, sucking it

ever so often. Yusei moaned gently clenching her fists. Jack kept kissing Yusei's neck, while ever so

softly he moved his hand under Yusei's shirt. Yusei didn't know this new feeling that she was having it

felt all so new to her. Strangely though..she was enjoying it. Jack kept kissing Yusei's neck while she

moaned finally reaching his hand on one of her boobs. Jack smirked and squeezed it ever so softly

making sure not to hurt Yusei. Yusei finally moved away from Jack breathing a bit hard. Jack looked at

her like nothing happened, smirking and crossing his arms. Exhausted, Yusei walked past Jack to

leave the kitchen and walked up stairs to her bedroom. Jack followed behind her curiously,

wondering what she was thinking.

"_M-My body feels so weird right now...I...I want more." _thought Yusei walking to her room.

Yusei walked into her room and sat on her bed, blushing, Jack following along behind her.

"Yu-Chan...did you lead me here by accident?" started Jack, then moving over and pinned

Yusei to her bed, "Or did you do this on purpose?" pronounced Jack, smirking at Yusei. Yusei looked

away blushing and opened her mouth, "Jack...make love to me..please." Whispered Yusei, blushing

madly. Jack caressed Yusei's face and turned her head to look at him.

"I wasn't able to hear you properly that first time, repeat it out loud to me." Jack stated

smirking at Yusei, then leaned down and kissed her neck ever so softly. Yusei moaned a little, making

a small noise from her mouth, "J-Jack! I-I want you to make love to me!" Screamed out Yusei,

hearing it echo a bit in the house. Jack stopped what he was doing and looked at Yusei, "As you wish,

Yu-Chan." Said Jack, then immediately started removing Yusei's clothes. Each piece of clothing was

removed dramatically with each button, finally until Yusei was only left in her bra and panties. Jack

moved down until his face was near Yusei's pelvis area. Yusei sat up and looked at Jack blushing

madly, "W-What are you doing?" Asked Yusei, stuttering a bit. Jack looked up and smirked at Yusei.

"You'll see." Started Jack, then pressed his mouth on Yusei's panties. Yusei layed there frozen

to a core, not sure what to do, until she felt a small, wet, sensation touch her underwear. Feeling her

legs spread more, Jack started to lick Yusei's panties making her nice and wet. Yusei moaned,

gripping the bed sheets a little, trying not to be so loud. Jack moved back and stood up, removing

Yusei's panties in the process. Jack removed his clothes then moved on top of Yusei, slowly moving

his hands onto her sides, gripping them slightly. Yusei looked at Jack and mouthed out four simple

words.

"_I love you Jack."_

Jack smiled, and caressed Yusei's face ever so gently, "I love you to Yusei.." Said Jack, then leaned

down and kissed the ravens lips oh so softly. Yusei kissed back wrapping her arms around Jack's neck

pulling him down. Jack smirked a little while kissing Yusei, and slowly thrusted in. Yusei moaned

softly, pulling Jack's head down to her neck, wanting him to kiss her neck. Jack willingly started

kissing Yusei's neck, while thrusting slowly, hearing her moan and breathe into his ear.

"J-Jack! I-I love you so much!" Moaned out Yusei Jack smiled and looked at Yusei while

thrusting into her, "I..I thought you hated me Yusei, now you're saying you love me?" Explain Jack

smiling at Yusei. Yusei looked at Jack and smiled a little, "I-I never hated you Jack, I've loved you for

quite sometime now. I..I was just scared to tell you. I-I was scared of getting hurt again.." Explained

Yusei starting to frown a bit. Stopping, Jack caressed Yusei's face, then pressed his lips onto hers,

kissing her gently.

"I would never hurt my precious rose." Said Jack lovingly. Yusei looked at Jack surprised

feeling a few tears leave her eyes. Slowly, Yusei moved her hand onto Jack's, and dug her face into

his hand, feeling his soft skin on her face. Jack smiled and leaned down to Yusei's ear, "Now..shall we

continue?" whispered Jack, gently biting Yusei's ear. Yusei smiled and giggled a bit, "Of course."

Smirking, Jack moved up and grabbed Yusei's legs holding them up, and starting thrusting

into the small raven. And then Jack whispered into Yusei's ear, "You're so tight Yusei..it feels to

good." Groaned Jack. Yusei looked at Jack embarrassed on what he said. "Y-You shouldn't say such

embarrassing things like that." Pronounced Yusei looking at Jack pouting a bit, feeling her face be

bright red. Jack laughed and continued to thrust into Yusei, while holding her legs, leaning in to bite

them. Yusei moaned, while gripping the bed sheets, "J-Jack! I-I'm cumming!" Yelled Yusei breathing

heavily. Jack kept biting Yusei's legs while thrusting, biting a little harder each time. Wrapping her

arms around Jack, pulling him towards her, Yusei cummed, moaning loudly unable to stop. Jack came

with her, grabbing her arms and pinning her down, gripping her wrists tightly. Yusei looked at Jack

exhausted, trying to watch her breath. Pulling out, Jack lied beside Yusei looking at the silhouette of

her body. The air was heavy in room due to the exhaustion. Yusei looked at Jack with loving eyes,

smiling she was able to have this moment with him. Jack pulled Yusei closer and held her close

closing his eyes. They cuddled each other endlessly until they both fell asleep in each others arms.

The suns light shined into Jack's eyes as he woke up. Upon getting up Jack made

direct eye contact with Yusei's father.

" ..h-how long have you been standing there?" Jack asked scared for his life.

Hakase smiled and laughed a bit, "I just recently got here Jack, calm down," Started Hakase, then

turned to look at his daughter sleeping soundly, "Just take care of her Jack. She's been through alot in

her life and she doesn't need anymore." Stated Hakase. Jack smiled and nodded and watched as

Hakase left the room. Upon leaving Hakase turned around and looked at Jack seriously, "Also Jack, if

you get my daughter pregnant before she finishes high school I can guarantee that you're going to be

my next test subject." explained Hakase, then simply smiled and left the room. Jack sat there

shocked, then shook his head and woke up Yusei gently.

"Its time to bloom my Love."


End file.
